Those Words
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: This is part one of the requst for my 100th reviwer for Where Do We Go From Here? Congrats to MadameSaysWhat... I hope you enjoy it xxx


The night air blew gently against her soft, sensitive flesh, as his lithe fingers danced their way to her rounding stomach, pausing for a second to feel the movement of the child their love had created. He took a moment to watch her as she slept, her radiant beauty in hues of red that warmed his heart. This wasn't the first time he had done this; touched her while she slept soundly, one hand tangled underneath her curls, the other lying protectively over their daughter. He drew faint circles on the deep red marks that encompassed her stomach, gently following their jagged paths down her once unblemished porcelain skin.

These had been the first real signs of the pregnancy that had caused Emma to panic, thoughts of how Will would react when he saw them had caused her to stay awake most nights, pretending to have masses of work to finish, she would avoid going to bed at the same time as him. Sometimes she would wait until she heard his faint snoozing before she would creep, silently into the moonlit room and change into her loose fitting nightdress without emitting a sound. Other nights she would simply forgo sleep, choosing to power nap on the couch, always careful to cover herself with a large quilt just incase her top happened to ride up during her slumber.

Will had noticed her becoming more reserved, and it broke his heart to think that she was hurting in some way that she couldn't tell him and so he knew he had to take action. He had led her into their room and stood before her, his fingers finding the hem of her nightdress. He had watched as she had closed her eyes shut so tight, that her nose wrinkled up and her whole body began to shake. When his fingers felt the stretched, silky skin beneath the satin he fell to his knees, his eyes memorising each and every crooked line, his mouth agape and his breathing heavy and slow as he discovered the reason for her insecurity.

He had looked into her eyes, and he saw an uncertainty that needn't have existed. He saw how scared she felt, how she was afraid that he wouldn't love this version of her. This tainted, imperfect version and then he shattered those ideals in one swift move. He quashed her fears with the gentle softness of his lips on her skin, making sure not to leave one single mark unkissed and unloved. He had felt her tears before he had seen them, his hands on her hips, steadying himself as he stood to his feet and gave her a small smile… and then, then he uttered two words that Emma had never thought she'd hear again.

"You're perfect…"

He said these words with absolute definition, like a man who knew that the poetry he wrote with his tongue was nothing but truth. He had brought his hands to cup her face, forcing her gaze to fix on his as he nodded reassuringly before taking her lips with his own. He had brought his lips to her ear and spoke a language they had come to accept as their own.

"Is this the reason you haven't let me be with you… is this the reason you've been distant…" he had whispered, watching as shame crept up on her face like a stranger. She let her gaze fall to the floor and he fell with it. His hands roaming over the curved contours of her stomach before bringing his lips to it once more and whispering

"I love you… both of you…" his fingers gentle stroking her hips as he let a tear escape his eye and run a path down his saddened face "…I never wanted to make you feel unloved, I never wanted to make you feel unwanted…You… Our daughter… You're my everything…"

He had risen to his feet and scooped her into his arms, lifting her feet from the floor before walking her over to their bed where he lay her down gently. His body relaxing on top of hers as he kissed her forehead, her nose and then finally her lips. His fingers found the bottom of her nightdress once more and he began the process of removing it, lifting it over her head slowly, as his eyes took pictures to store away in his mind for days to come when he would need to look back on this, need to remember the way she looked whist being at her most vulnerable. For it was when she was at her most vulnerable that he realised how much she truly meant to him.

He noticed how the cool November air blew across her skin, causing a thousand tiny goose bumps to appear out of nowhere. His brought his hands to her heart, allowing the warmth, that her love for him, caused him to posses, eradicate some of the small lumps. Emma gasped at his contact; her eyes wide open as she watched him swallow the lump that had formed in this throat moment ago. She watched in awe as he slowly removed the remainder of his clothes along with hers before taking another deep breath and shaking his head

"You really are perfect… and I should have shown you that sooner…"

He held himself above her, as their bodies joined, his eyes never breaking contact with hers as they moved in unison, his fingers writing a symphony on her hips and his tongue singing a melody of her name that made her heart swell.

After the stars had faded from his view and Emmas quivering body had returned to its natural, relaxed state he had rolled onto his side and held her to his chest, no words said, the resonance of their heart beats harmonizing the only sound audible. Will had watched as her breathing had slowed down to the point that he had become aware of her slumber and that's when he began his decent to her stomach.

Once he had reached it, and paid respect to each and every symbol that marked Emma as a mother he began his nightly ritual. He let his hand spread over their daughters resting place, wondering if inside her safe haven her hand could feel his. He thought about how small and delicate she would be, how he'd give his life for her and he hadn't even met her yet. He had dreamt about her, those fiery curls and heart shaped face making her unmistakably her mother child, the small smattering of freckles that littered her cheeks complete replications of the ones found on the face of the woman he adored. Only her amazingly blue eyes, beset with the flecks of green he found in his own, would reveal her heritage, but he didn't care. A duplicate of the woman he treasured more than life itself would be the icing on his cake, the reason for his being. He couldn't ask for more.

He had dreamt of holding her waist and flying her through the infinite sky, listening to the melodious twinkling laughter that would emanate from the most purest of places before finding his ears. He had dreamt of sitting on a blanket, covering the freshly mowed grass of summer, her small vulnerable frame sleeping in his arms as her beautiful mother lay sleeping gently next to them. The true image of perfect bliss. He had dreamt of the days where they would leave Emma sleeping till the later hours of the morning only for her to find them cuddled up on the sofa, his fingers gently twirling her cherry red curls as they giggled at the cartoon cat and mouse on the screen. He had dreamt of teaching her the art of preparing her mothers' favourite meal, watching in a complete state of satisfaction, as she would carry the plate over to Emma and smile so wide that the gaps in her teeth were clearly visible. He had dreamt of carrying her up bed after a long day of fighting dragons in his never ending quest to rescue Emma from her solitary confinement at the top of the tallest tower in the most faraway of lands. But most of all he had dreamt of hearing her say the one word he had always wanted to hear, her sweet, soft, unbiased mouth whispering that one word

'Daddy…'

He brought his mouth to her stomach and kissed it gently pausing to tell his daughter the same fairytale he told her every night, of how the not so worthy prince had finally found his princess and she had given him the most amazing gift in the world.

"She gave me you…" he whispered, his breath warming the exposed flesh as he brought his lips to mark the place he thought would be nearest to his daughters forehead, "…You will be loved every day of your life, I will never let you or your mother down and I promise you that I will never leave you…"

His words were simple, but so full of meaning that it almost broke her heart to hear him speak them She had been awake for a while now, watching him as he had gazed longingly at her stomach, listening, with her breath held as he had soothed her soul with his words. It was in that moment, lying there, watching an interaction of such an innocent nature that Emma was grateful for having met Will Schuester.

She brought her hand across her stomach and watched as he looked up at her, his eyes wide with the panic of having been caught. She let her fingers find his face, working their way into his curls as she nodded at him to continue his conversation with his unborn child.

"I thought you were asleep…" he admitted sheepishly, feeling his cheeks heat with this admission as the reality of her hearing his words finally seeped into his mind. Emma smiled, that one smile she saved only for him and shook her head.

"I was sleeping lightly, I always do… I like to be awake to listen to you talking to her…" she admitted, the truth finally rearing that she had known he did this, she had listened every night to his musings as his fingers danced across her stomach and their daughter happily responded to his voice by switching her position, Emma suspected she was moving to be closer to her father.

"I um… I didn't… I just… I love her Em…and I love you for being the beautiful, unselfish most amazing woman in the world… You didn't have to agree to having a baby with me, I would have been happy just being with you…" he admitted, his head rising up with the rest of his body until they lay side by side staring into each others eyes, her hand still resting over their daughter, and his lying protectively on top.

"You gave me so much, just by returning my love. I couldn't think of anything better than being the mother to your children…" her voice was filled with a truth that pierced his heart and stole his breath. Her smile elongating as his fingers began to slide up her silky soft frame, finding her curls and inching himself closer to her, so close he could taste the remains of the cherry lip gloss she had worn that morning, his eyes heavy and his heart singing as he replayed her words in his head

"You just pluralized Em, you said children…"

Emma nodded, the expression on her face portraying every human emotion she felt at that moment in time. Her fingers grasping at his curls as her eyes searched his, reassuring his heart that she meant every word.

"I want you to have that family you've always dreamed of Will, I want to give you that… over and over and over again…" she admitted, watching as the tears began to well in his mesmerising eyes, and he kissed her deeply.

He would never know it, but she had dreamt of their family too. She had dreamt of the masses of red curls tied in pale lemon bows, sitting in place atop their daughters' heads. She had dreamt of the tight blonde curls clinging to the heads of their sons, every inch their father so full of life, laughter and love. She hand dreamt of their hands holding each others as they sat back in the lazy summer heat and watched their children play, their lives so full and happy, but most of all she had dreamt of hearing the one word that soothed her to the core. The one word that eased her aching heart in her times of need, the day she heard each and everyone of their children call him 'daddy'.

**I hope this is okay… its not over the top fluffeh, but I really put a lot into this… hope you enjoy it**


End file.
